


Mani sulla pelle

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Hands, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Vegeta x FriezaScritta per il gruppo fb we are out for prompts.Prompt: voleva sentire le sue mani su di sé





	Mani sulla pelle

La prima volta che Frieza lo toccò aveva circa 12 anni.  
-Devi migliorare la tua tecnica di combattimento- aveva detto il tiranno entrando nella palestra dove il giovane Vegeta si stava allenando contro dei saibamen. Il giovane principe non seppe mai se il tiranno lo stesse guardando con l’intenzione di osservare davvero il suo operato o se fosse semplicemente passato per caso davanti alle telecamere che mostravano l’interno della palestra.   
I mostriciattoli si bloccarono quando videro il loro signore entrare e la stessa reazione ebbe il sayian, che si mise in posizione eretta, per mostrargli rispetto.   
L’uomo gli si mise alle spalle e gli afferrò delicatamente il braccio scoperto. Fu in quel momento che Vegeta ebbe un brivido e tutti i peli del suo giovane corpo si rizzarono per la pelle d’oca e l’emozione di quel contatto inaspettato quanto piacevole.  
Frieza gli prese anche l’altro braccio e fece aderire il petto alla sua schiena, divaricandogli le gambe con un piede.   
-Tieni le gambe più aperte- gli aveva detto, per poi iniziare a combattere assieme a lui, muovendosi con lui e talvolta usando il suo corpo come fosse una marionetta, muovendo le sue braccia per parare i colpi. Gli insegnò a parare senza abbassare la guardia e ad attaccare il nemico confondendolo.   
Poi lasciò che il principe andasse avanti da solo, guardandolo decimare tutti gli avversari grazie ai consigli appena ricevuti. Il tiranno lo guardava soddisfatto e fece per andare via, ma si bloccò quando Vegeta parlò.  
-Lord Frieza-   
Non aveva davvero intenzione di dirlo, ma la sua bocca si era mossa da sola e aveva esordito in quel modo.   
-Guidami ancora- aveva chiesto, infine, gioendo internamente quando lo aveva visto tornare verso di lui.  
Voleva di nuovo quelle mani su di sé. 

La seconda volta che le mani dell’uomo si erano posate sulla sua pelle fu per proteggerlo. Vegeta mai si sarebbe aspettato un comportamento simile da parte di un uomo così freddo, cinico e sanguinario.   
Stavano organizzando una spedizione per conquistare un pianeta e il principe si era lasciato trasportare in una discussione con Kiui, con il quale non intercorreva un così buon rapporto.   
L’alieno viola gli aveva scagliato addosso un raggio di energia e Vegeta era pronto per affrontarlo e rimandarlo indietro, ma una mano fredda e piccola gli aveva afferrato la nuca, facendolo mettere in ginocchio ed evitando che il raggio dell’altro lo colpisse in pieno volto.  
-Se voi due non la finite di sfottervi vi farò fare una brutta fine, mi sono spiegato?- aveva detto Frieza, con tono calmo e serio.  
-Non vorrete saltare in aria insieme a quel patetico pianeta, vero?- stavolta aveva guardato Kiui, sempre tenendo la mano sulla nuca di Vegeta, ancora inginocchiato.  
Dovette nascondere il principio di erezione che aveva avuto, prima di rialzarsi. 

La terza volta fu l’inizio della sua fine.  
La schiena costretta contro il muro e le mani di Frieza strette saldamente sulla gola. Lo aveva fatto arrabbiare davvero.   
-Lo sai che potrei ucciderti, vero?- gli sussurrava l’imperatore e Vegeta boccheggiava.   
I loro volti erano pericolosamente vicini e il principe a quel punto colse la sua occasione.   
Con uno scatto del viso annullò quella distanza e posò le labbra sulla sua bocca nera e dischiusa. Le mani dell’uomo si allontanarono dal collo del principe e si posarono sulle sue spalle, lasciandolo finalmente respirare e tenendolo comunque fermo contro il muro.  
Vegeta rabbrividì.   
Da quella volta non desiderava altro che farsi toccare da quelle mani assassine eppure così delicate.  
Adorava che lo toccassero anche solo distrattamente mentre lavoravano assieme, ma ancora di più amava che lo toccassero nelle stanze private di Frieza, dove Vegeta si lasciava legare e bendare, attendendo che l’altro facesse del suo corpo ciò che voleva.   
La privazione della vista era una delle sue pratiche preferite perché gli permetteva di godersi al massimo la sensazione delle sue mani sul suo corpo, sul suo volto, dappertutto.   
Mani che lo accarezzavano dolcemente sul viso, sul petto, mani tra le sue gambe e che gli afferravano saldamente i fianchi quando lo prendeva e che, con le dita, percorrevano le cicatrici sulla pelle abbronzata.   
-Il mio piccolo tesoro- gli diceva Frieza mentre lo faceva suo, mentre lo toccava e giocava con il suo corpo, completamente alla sua mercé.   
Vegeta non desiderava altro che quelle mani su di sé.


End file.
